Battle of Otaheit Offshore
'Battle of Otaheit Offshore '''is a naval battle between the Gra Valkas Empire and Mu. At the same time as the Battle of Baltica, a separate squadron of the Gra Valkas squadron fought over the capital of Mu. Prehistory As Dallas's proposal, while World Union is busy fighting Gra Valkas Empire's Navy at the Battle of Baltica, Gra Valkas Empire deployed a detachment force of 52nd Local Corps aiming for Mykal and Otaheit Offshore to weaken Mu's Navy power further. Pre-Battle Situation Ishtam Fleet Commander Maynard has determined that it is impossible to destroy both Otaheit and Mycal. Since the capital attack is mainly aimed at psychological effects, they decided to make it a positive movement. The fleet is divided into two parts, and a detachment mainly composed of battleships is made to pretend to enter the capital. The strategy was taken. According to the plan, eight fleets will be headed to the capital Otaheit under the command of Orion-class battleship ''Meisa Captain Osniel to initiate a siege. On the other hand, Mu, who was contacted by Japan, immediately launches a reconnaissance aircraft and begins searching for enemy fleets. The next day, the Ishtam fleet, traversing 350 km east of Otaheit, was discovered, and the capital defense fleet, consisting of two battleships and eight armored cruisers, immediately set sail. Otaheit La Kasami Kai that was being replenished in the harbor, Captain Miniraru allowed the upper portion broken the enthusiasm of the sortie, continue to late sortie. A fleet battle begins here in front of Mu's capital. Naval Battle Immediately after the start of the battle, Mu's capital defense fleet was overwhelmed by Ishtam's air squadron, and by the time La Kasami Kai arrived on the front, all but the flagship Mu Battleship La Gauge was in combat. It was incapacitated. The moment Mu Battleship La Gauge gets bombed, La Kasami Kai arrives on the battlefield and destroys the air squadron with overwhelming anti-aircraft firepower. Further, he will intercept at 18 knots toward the enemy fleet captured by radar. "La Gauge" also follows from behind. Here, the captain of La Kasami Kai sends a message to the enemy fleet. It was just for deception purposes, but as a result, Mu got important information that the capital attack was a move, and immediately reported it to their home country. Even if it is a diversion, if Mu escape here, the capital will be the sea of fire. They continue to engage the enemy fleet. All enemy planes that were attacked several times were shot down. Upon capturing the enemy fleet with binoculars, increase the speed to a maximum of 30 knots. Since there are many enemies with eight ships, he dared to fire at the maximum range. Destroy the destroyer Lesat first. Subsequently, 50 improved mid-range multi-purpose guided missiles, weapons granted by Japan on the starboard side were fired continuously. The avant-garde destroyer Juba is rendered inoperable, the radar of the cruiser Fuldo, and the front main gun tower and starboard high-angle gun of the flagship battleship Meisa are disabled. The remaining guided missiles were directed at the subsequent cruisers and destroyers, and the bombardment was concentrated on the cruiser Frud and the battleship Meisa. Although it was possible to reduce the fighting power of the cruiser Frud, it could not take the fighting power of the thickly armored battleship Meisa. Eventually, one Meisan secondary shell was hit, and the front gun was disabled. The rear main gun was also hit by the main shell directly on the turret, and the whole was torn off. "La Kasami Kai" lost its artillery capabilities, but fired two troops of Type 89 long torpedo breaks from the front torpedo launch tube. Four powerful guided torpedoes head for the Orion-class battleship Meisa and the cruiser Frud. While preparing for the third salvo, La Mesa hit the rear of the port, crippling La Kasami Kai and rendering it impossible to navigate. Immediately, the rear La Gauge breaks in, but it is not possible to achieve performance and is sunk. However, he succeeded in gaining time until the torpedo hit. The Orion-class battleship Meisa and the cruiser Frud were hit by a Type 89 long torpedo break before the battleship Meisa again pointed the gun at La Kasami. One shot hit the cruiser Frud, which became inaccessible and sank shortly afterwards. The battleship Meisa was hit by three shots and overturned by rapid flooding. The ammunition exploded and disappeared into the sea. At this point, one surviving cruiser and two destroyers on the Ishtam side were already in combat, and the light carrier was intact but lost its carrier. Immediately after the sinking of the Orion-class battleship Meisa and the cruiser Frud, 316 aircraft emerged from the nearby base by Mu Air Force. Almost at the same time, La Kasami was informed that “The 4th escort group of the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force has decided to participate in Mykal defense". Eventually, the Ishtam, 52nd Region Fleet was sunk. Aftermath Unfortunately for Mu, the annihilation of Ishtam did not immediately affect the strategy of the Empire of Gra Valkas. At this time, Gra Valkas’s army is preparing for a land invasion from the Reyfoll side in Mu's homeland, and the Government of Mu, having noticed this, calls on Japan for military assistance. With the Ishtam fleet annihilated without reporting, Gra Valkas at home is not immediately aware of the cause of their disappearance. The Parliamentary, who notices about this defeat decides to stay silent and barking until one of the Navy Officer, Rambo notices it. The news of this defeat later enrages the Supreme Commander of the Eastern Fleet, Ceasar upon learning the news from Mu's broadcasting news after the 4th Division was defeated. Note *This naval battle is a book version original development that is not in the web version. **It was originally mentioned on web version post-invasion on Mu, but later it was added into the story. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles